New threat
by azure flame knight12
Summary: Raven left the Teen Titans for unknown reasons three years later she returned but she has control over her emotions and seems distracted for some reason. Years later strange creatures start appearing in Jump so does a boy. What connection does he have with the creatures? Rated T for violence and some language. I know the summary may suck but the story is going to be better.
1. Chapter 1

I'm back with another cross over and I hope you all enjoy it. It may seem slow but I promise it's going to pick up in the next chapter. Thanks to my co-author mercwiththemouth and to those that read my stories. I hope you all enjoy this one.

I don't own Teen Titans or Digimon.

Normal speech

_Thoughts/dreams._

Raven sat in her dark room her mind racing with thousands of thoughts. But the one thought that kept showing up was "What should I do?" She looked in the mirror and saw herself looking back with a slight ting of worry in her eyes. She tried her best to keep her emotions in check but she still felt worried. She kept looking at herself and placed her hand on her stomach. She looked at her stomach and rubbed it.

"_I'll have to leave. Don't need to strain or put myself in danger."_ She thought.

She looked at the clock and saw it was 11:30 at night.

"_Everyone should be asleep by now."_

She walked out and looked around it was dark with everyone asleep; she remembered all the times she had in the room with her teammates and friends. She heard someone behind her and turned to see Starfire standing there.

"Friend Raven what are you doing up?" Starfire asked.

"I'm leaving." Raven said.

Starfire eyes widen when she said that.

"Why are you leaving? Was it something I said or did?" Starfire asked worried

"No it has to do with you or any of the others."

"Then why are you leaving?"

"Something unexpected has come up that's all."

"What has come up? Is there anything I can do to help?"

"If I tell you can't tell anyone alright? You have to promise me you won't breathe a word of this to anyone."

Starfire nodded excitedly.

"You have my word I won't tell anyone friend Raven."

"I'm pregnant that's why I'm leaving"

"I am happy to hear you are with child but sad to see you leave."

"I'll be back once things have settled down."

"When the baby gets older it may join the Titans."

"Maybe or maybe choose their own way."

Raven secretly hoped the child would choose something that would keep them out of harm's way. However, she knew better than that. She knew that whatever the child chose it would have danger involved. She gave a ghost of a smile and looked at her stomach.

"Not even here and I'm already worrying about you. I guess that's the mother instinct I heard about." Raven said quietly.

"You'll make a great mother." Starfire said giving her a smile.

"Hope you're right about that." Raven said.

She walked out of the tower not looking back. Starfire watched her leave from the window thinking.

"I wonder who the father is." Starfire said aloud and started to try to figure out who it was.

9 months later an exhausted Raven laid in a small house breathing heavily a man in a white coat wearing gloves walked in the room holding a small white bundle. He walked over to Raven and handed her the white bundle smiling at her.

"Congratulations. It's a healthy baby boy." The man said.

"Thanks can you leave me along with the baby?" She asked.

The man nodded and left the room. Raven uncovered the bundle to show the baby. He yawned a little and opened his eyes looking at her he smiled at her and cooed.

"Well you don't have green skin like your father or the pointed ears." Raven said.

The baby giggled a little and Raven had a faint smile on her face.

"You need a name." Raven started to think and she looked at the baby.

"I'll name you Jason." Raven said.

The baby yawned and fell asleep in her arms.

"Grow up to be strong Jason." Raven whispered.

She soon fell asleep holding the baby.

3 years later Raven walked into the small house and she was glomped by an energetic three-year-old, he had jet-black hair wearing a red shirt with a black Chinese dragon and shorts his blue/purple eyes shone with life, energy and excitement, she almost fell backwards but managed to stay standing.

"Mommy!" Jason yelled happily.

"I'm glad to see you too." She said as he let go.

"Where did you go mommy?"

"I went to talk to a friend of mine."

"Can I come next time?"

"Yea you can. She has a daughter about the same age as you."

He nodded happily and ran back into the living room. Raven sighed and followed him.

"_He looks like me but got his father's energy. I wonder what Beastboy would think if I told him he had a son." _Raven thought.

That night Raven called Jason into the living room and he sat next to her looking up at her.

"What is it Mommy?" He asked.

She sighed and moved some of his jet-black hair from his eyes.

"I'm going have to leave you." Raven said sadly.

"_I can control my emotions because of him. I'll protect him even if it kills me."_ Raven thought.

"But why?" Jason asked close to tears.

"Some friends of mine need help."

Jason was having a hard time holding the tears. "No need to cry. We'll meet again." Raven said.

"I'll miss you mommy."

"I'll miss you too but I know you'll be fine."

Tears started to run down Jason's eyes and Raven wiped them away. She reached over to an end table and picked up a small necklace with a T on it. She put it around Jason's neck.

"Always wear this, so I'm close to you."

"Alright mommy."

"Next time we see each other you'll meet you father."

Jason's eyes widen but the tears didn't stop.

"Be good and become stronger." Raven said.

She ran her hand through his hair.

"I'll make you proud." Jason said his tears stopped falling and a fire appeared in his eyes.

She gave him a rare smile and kissed his forehead.

"You already have and I'll always be proud of you." Raven said.

After he fell asleep she left and headed back to Titan Tower a single tear ran down her cheek.

At the tower, everyone was glad to see her back. Everyone wondered where she went for the past three years but she never said where only that one day they'll find out. She went to her room and laid down however she had a hard time falling asleep because she didn't have the warmth that came from Jason and his snoring. She soon fell into a fitful sleep.

_Raven found herself in darkness soon light appeared in the area and she saw three people around 13-years-old stood in front of her with their backs to her. A guy with a grey beanie a blue shirt and a satchel stood on the left, a girl with light brown hair down her back, blue jeans and a denim jacket on stood on the right however the one in the middle caught her attention he seemed vaguely familiar. He had black cargo pants on a light blue jacket on and a black shirt with a purple stripped across the chest. His jet-black hair was the thing that seemed familiar. She walked towards them and the one in the middle turned to face her. She froze her eyes widen in surprise._

"_Jason?" She asked._

_He gave a small smile before turning back. A shadow appeared in the distance and it stretched towards them. The three people held up a small device, it had a small screen_,_ four buttons pointing in four directions and each one was different colors, first one was blue colored the girl's was white with a green gripped and the middle one, she knew it was Jason her heart told her that, his was black with a red grip. A light appeared from each one and shot towards the shadow. When the light made contact with the shadow, it grew brighter and blinded Raven._

"_Jason!" she yelled._

Raven woke up breathing heavy and the dream she just had fresh in her mind. She was always scared when Jason wasn't in her sight or ran off. She never would tell anyone that though but this time she was terrified for his life.

"I hope I did the right thing." Raven said to herself.

That's the first chapter I hope you all liked it and enjoyed reading it. As I said before this chapter maybe slow but the next one will be better. Please tell me what you think of this story. Comments are always welcomed. If you enjoyed this story, feel free to check out my other stories. Thanks for reading and I hope you all keep enjoying my stories.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone here is the second chapter of a new threat. I worked hard on it so i hope you all enjoy it and as promised it's picking up.

I Don't own Teen Titans or Digimon.

Normal speech

_Thoughts_

* * *

*Ten years later*

A boy with jet-black hair wearing black cargo pants, a blue jacket open, a black shirt with a purple strip on the chest and a necklace with a T stood under a tree on the outskirts of the city.

"So that's Jump city got to admit it's bigger than what I was told." The boy said.

"Hey boss…" a voice said from beside him.

He looked down at an orange color dinosaur with a red belt on each claw and black eyes.

"What is it Agumon?" The boy asked.

"I'm getting hungry." The dinosaur said as it looked down at its stomach.

The boy sighed shaking his head and he chuckled.

"You're always hungry." He said.

He looked up in the tree and saw a small creature in a black suit with a yellow smiley and a red bandanna around its neck.

"Ready to head into the city Impmon?" the boy asked.

The creature yawned and jumped down.

"Might as well. I'm hungry."

"_I wonder if any of the others have trouble with their Digimon eating too much."_ The boy thought.

The boy opened a backpack he had on the ground and Agumon and Impmon climbed in. He zipped it up just enough no one could see them, slung the backpack on his shoulder and walked towards the city.

* * *

In the city a young girl with orange skin and bright red hair wearing a white shirt and blue jeans walked around the city looking in the shop windows.

She saw a boy the same age looking around confused she walked up to him.

"Are you lost?" she asked.

He turned to look at her and her heart jumped a little.

"_That was strange."_ She thought.

"You can say that." The boy chuckled.

"I'm new around the city and I'm still trying to learn my way around here."

"I can show you around if you want."

"Thanks that would be a big help." The boy smiled at her and her heart skipped a couple of beats again.

"Sorry I haven't introduced myself. I'm Kari nice to meet you.

"Name is Jason. Same to you Kari."

They walked down the street making small talk while two people saw them and watched them walk away. One had green skin and pointed ears wearing ripped jeans and a sleeveless white shirt with an opened flannel shirt over it. The second one was huge compared to the green skin one. He wore a hoodie and cargo pants. He had the hood up one of his eyes glowed blue.

"Well look at that. Robin's and Star's girl got a boyfriend." The big one said.

"What do you say we follow them and see where they go?" The one with the green skin asked.

"Sure, why not? I'm curious about the guy anyways let's go BB."

"Right behind you Cyborg."

They both followed Jason and Kari without them noticing.

While Jason and Kari didn't notice being followed Agumon and Impmon did noticed.

"Hey Impmon do you see what I see?" Agumon asked.

"You mean the two idiots following? Yep I do." Impmon said.

"Do you think they want to hurt boss?"

"Don't know but after what we been though do you want to take chances?

"You have a point."

* * *

Beastboy and Cyborg saw that the boy's backpack unzip by itself and they stopped looking at it.

"Did you just see that?" Cyborg asked.

"Yea I did." Beastboy said.

Suddenly they saw a fireball come at them from the backpack.

"What the?-!" Beast boy ask before Cyborg grabbed him and pulled him out of the way of the fireball.

"Thanks for the help."

"No problem. But how did he shoot out a fireball from his backpack he doesn't even know we're following him."

"Whoa…"

"What is it Beastboy?"

"Something is watching us from the backpack."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea I just saw it blink at us."

"Now we defiantly need to keep an eye on them."

"Yea I agree."

* * *

A few minutes later Kari noticed the backpack Jason had moved and she kept hearing muffling voices from it.

"Jason I got a question." She said.

"What is it?" he said.

"What is in your backpack?"

Jason stiffened and cursed in his mind.

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you."

"Why do you say that?"

"No one does even when they see the proof with their own eyes."

"Try me."

Jason looked her in the eyes and she felt herself get pulled into his eyes.

"_What is wrong with me?"_ she thought.

"There are things in this world that people shouldn't know exist for their own safety."

"What do you mean by that?"

Jason's backpack unzipped and Impmon popped out.

"Are you serious? He just told you that you shouldn't know." Impmon said.

A claw with a red belt smacked Impmon in the back of its head. A second later Agumon popped out of his backpack.

"Sorry about Impmon he's not very good at talking to people." Agumon said.

"I can but most people don't like to hear what I got to say."

"That's because speaking your mind isn't always a good thing." Jason said sighing.

Kari looked wide-eyed at Impmon and Agumon.

"What is it?" Agumon asked.

She suddenly grabbed Agumon and started to hug him, which took Jason, Impmon and Agumon by surprise.

"He is so cute!" She said.

"Can you let me go? You're cutting off my air." Agumon said.

She put him down and smiled at them.

"My name is Kari what's yours?"

"I'm Agumon and the other one is Impmon."

"What are you exactly?"

"We're Digimon it's short for digital monsters."

"Digimon have been around for about five years now." Jason said.

"Then why haven't I seen any until now?" Kari asked.

"Not all Digimon are cute and cuddly like these two are. Some are bad and want to send this world into chaos." Jason said.

"Boss here is a tamer." Agumon said.

"What's a tamer?" Kari asked

"A tamer is a person that makes sure you can sleep safe and sound at night." Impmon said.

"So kinda like a superhero?"

"In a way yes, but we don't fight Meta humans or that kind of villain we fight the bad Digimon and send them back to the digital world." Jason explained.

"Think of us as peace keepers or guardians of both worlds." Agumon said.

"That's so cool!" Kari said her eyes shining.

Impmon looked behind them.

"Hey it's the idiots from before." Impmon said.

They turned to see Beastboy and Cyborg looking at them.

"Hey uncle Cyborg, uncle Beastboy." Kari said

"Glad you're safe Kari." Cyborg said.

"Of course I'm safe Jason is here with me." Kari said.

"He shot a fire ball at us!" Beastboy said.

"Actually that was me." Agumon said.

Beastboy and Cyborg looked at Agumon confused.

"I thought you were going to hurt boss so I attacked, sorry about that."

"What exactly are you?" Cyborg asked

"I'm Agumon a Digimon. The other one is Impmon."

"I'm Cyborg the green guy is Beastboy."

Beastboy nodded while looking at Jason. He looked Jason over for some reason he looked familiar but he didn't know how.

"I need to go check in an inn or hotel. See you all later." Jason said before walking off while Agumon and Impmon jumped back in the backpack.

"So you got a boyfriend now huh Kari?" Cyborg asked grinning.

"We just met today; he was lost so I decided to help him out."

"But you still like him."

Kari started to blush a little.

"Maybe you're right." She said her blush growing.

Cyborg started to laugh a little.

"Wait until Robin and Star find out you have a boyfriend."

"Raven…" Beastboy suddenly said.

Kari and Cyborg looked at him.

"What about her?" Cyborg asked.

"That boy, Jason, looked kinda like her."

"Now that you mention he did look a little like her." Cyborg said.

"We can ask her about it when we get back to the tower." Kari said.

Cyborg and Beastboy started to walk back towards Titan Tower while Kari stayed back looking at the way Jason went before following Cyborg and Beastboy.

* * *

At the tower Kari sat on the couch thinking about Jason, Agumon and Impmon when she felt someone sit next to her. She looked and saw her mother sitting next to her. She looked a lot like Kari. They had the same hair and skin color. Her mother wore her usual purple shirt cut off at her stomach and a purple skirt.

"What is it mom?" Kari asked.

"I heard you had a boyfriend." Starfire said smiling.

Kari eyes widen and she started to turn red.

"I don't have a boyfriend." She said.

"Any boyfriend of yours has to go through me first." A male voice said. She looked to the other side of her and saw her dad sitting there he wore a black suit like batman's without the cape and full face mask.

"Which one told you I had a boyfriend?" Kari asked.

"Cyborg." Her parents said at the same time.

"Uncle Cyborg I'm going to kill you!" Kari yelled.

Raven walked in wearing a black leotard and cape.

"Can you be quiet I just got Rachel to go to sleep." Raven said.

"Sorry aunt Raven." Kari said she suddenly remember a question she need to ask Raven.

"Hey aunt Raven I got a question." Kari said.

"What is it?" Raven asked.

"Do you know a boy about my age named Jason?"

Raven's eyes widen.

"Where did you see him?"

"Today in the city I showed him around."

"You know him Raven?" Robin asked.

Raven started to say something until the alarm went off.

"This can wait until later. Right now we got trouble." Robin said.

"I think I'll sit this one out." Raven said.

She had a lot on her mind and they could tell.

"Alright you can. Me, Star, Beastboy, Cyborg, and Kari can handle it."

Raven nodded and headed back into her room. She walked over to small crib that held a baby wearing purple pj's. She stroked the baby's head and the baby yawned Raven gave a ghost of a smile.

"Looks like your big brother is in town." Raven said.

* * *

The titans ran towards an old abandon warehouse and busted in however there was nothing there.

"What going on here?" Beastboy asked.

"No one is here." Starfire said.

"But it's showing a power coming from… Cyborg said as he looked at his scanner.

The door behind them busted opened and they jumped ready for a fight turning towards the door. In the door way stood Jason holding a small device with a map hovering over the screen his eyes darting around the empty warehouse as if he was looking at something.

"Jason what are you doing here?" Kari asked Jason.

"Get away from there!" Jason demanded.

"What got you riled up?" Cyborg asked

Jason started to say something but the device in his head started to beep.

"It's here." Jason said.

"What do you mean?"

The ground and building started to shake violently.

"What's going on here?" Kari asked.

"One of them is entering this world." Jason said.

"What are you talking about?" Starfire asked.

Kari's eyes widen when she remembered what he told her earlier that day.

"Digimon…" Kari said.

They all looked at her while Jason ran towards them. He grabbed Kari's arm and pulled her towards himself a second later the ground on the other side exploded sending chunks of rock and concrete flying in the air and towards them. Kari's eyes widen when she saw it flying towards her.

"Kari!" Robin yelled.

Jason stood between her and the debris using himself as a shield. The debris hit him ripping his shirt and jacket cutting him in several places.

"Jason!" Kari yelled.

"Don't worry about me I've had worse." Jason said.

"What is that?" Starfire asked.

Jason turned to look and across from them stood a giant green creature, it had long grey hair with horns. Its canine teeth where longer than anything they saw before it had bones coming from its shoulder it held a giant bone in its left hand and wore a dark brown loincloth. Agumon and Impmon ran up to Jason not paying attention to the others.

"More of those things?" Robin asked ready to fight.

"Robin wait, those two are alright, their friendly." Cyborg said.

"You're alright boss?" Agumon asked.

"Yea I am but get ready for a fight." Jason said.

Agumon nodded and stepped forward standing between the Titans and the creature.

"What is that thing?" Starfire asked.

"It's a champion level Digimon called Ogremon. It isn't pretty but it's bone crusher attack will leave you in a body cast." Impmon said as it stood next to Jason.

"So you think you can beat me huh?" Ogremon asked.

"No I don't think we will. I know we will beat you Ogremon." Jason said as he stood up slowly facing Ogremon.

"You need to stay down." Kari said.

"Not until this guy is sent back to the digital world."

"Who are you exactly? A little kid trying to play hero?" Ogremon said.

"No, I'm not, my name is Jason Roth and I'm here to send you back to the digital world."

Starfire, Robin, Beastboy and cyborg eyes widen when Jason said his name.

"Was it just me or did he just say his name was Roth?" Cyborg asked.

"He said it alright." Beastboy said.

Jason looked back at the Titans.

"Stand back and brace yourself things are about to get rocky." Jason said.

He held out the small device he held in his hand.

"Agumon digivolve!" he yelled.

A light appeared and surrounded Agumon. When it vanished instead of Agumon standing there it was a giant orange dinosaur with red strips running down its back a three-horn skull sat on its head and spikes appeared from its shoulder. It roared shaking the building.

"What about that one?" Beastboy asked looking at Impmon.

"That's Geogreymon; A champion level Digimon. Its nova blast attack can barbeque anything. You won't find a harder headed Digimon and I mean that literally." Impmon said.

"Alright if that's how you want to be let's play!" Ogremon said charging at Geogreymon.

"Bone crusher!"

Ogremon went to hit with its bone Geogreymon however, it lowered its head and caught it on the skull on its head not damaging it.

"My turn." Geogreymon said.

With Ogremon on its skull it ran through a wall and into the street it slammed Ogremon right in the middle of a road before smashing its tail into Ogremon.

"Hey can you finish this up? Jason is looking paler than usual." Impmon said.

"Got it." Geogreymon said.

It picked up Ogremon with its horns tossing him into the air and a red flame appeared in Geogreymon's mouth.

"Nova blast!" Geogreymon yelled before a giant flame shot out of its mouth catching Ogremon in the middle. Ogremon yelled in pain before turning into an egg and disappearing into thin air.

Geogreymon returned to normal and ran back inside where Jason was on his hands and knees breathing heavily.

"You need help boss." Agumon said.

"I'm fine Agumon." Jason said

"I agree with Agumon." Impmon said.

Jason hit the ground out cold.

"That just proves my point." Impmon said looking at Jason.

Agumon turned to the titans.

"You got to help him." Agumon said.

"Don't worry we will. We'll take him back to the tower." Robin said.

Cyborg picked him up and put him in the back seat of the T car.

"Come on you two get in." He said to Agumon and Impmon.

They looked at each other and nodded before jumping in. Cyborg closed the door and got in the driver seat.

"Beastboy you and Star get back to the tower first and prepare the infirmary." Robin said.

Starfire flew off towards the tower and Beastboy turned into a hawk following Starfire.

"I'm going to ride with uncle Cyborg." Kari said as she got in the front seat.

Robin nodded before getting on his bike and driving off followed closely by Cyborg.

* * *

At the tower Raven sat in her room meditating when noises in the hallway got her attention. She got up and opened the door in time to see Beastboy and Starfire run by towards the infirmary.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"A kid got hurt protecting Kari." Beastboy said.

Raven started to walk out into the hallway but running feet got her attention she saw Cyborg run by carrying a boy about thirteen years old. Her eyes widen and she froze when she saw his black hair and the necklace he wore. She quickly followed cyborg into the infirmary. In the infirmary Raven saw them checking the boy over and bandage several cuts he had on his chest. She walked over to him and bushed some hair away from his face. The other titans stood there watching her confused and curious.

"I'm glad I got to see you again. I just wish you weren't hurt and you were awake." Raven said to the boy.

Kari walked in with Agumon and Impmon on her shoulders.

"Do you know him Raven?" Robin asked

"Yea I know him." Raven said.

"How do you know him then?" Cyborg asked

"He's the reason I left thirteen years ago."

Starfire's eyes widen as she remembered the night Raven left.

"Friend Raven does this mean that this boy is…" Starfire said but she covered her mouth before she said anything else.

"Yea he is Starfire." Raven said smiling a little at Jason.

"He's my son, our son." Raven said looking at Beastboy.

Everyone eyes widen and looked at Jason not saying a word since they didn't know what to say.

* * *

Well there you have it folks the second chapter. Hope you all enjoyed reading it. Let me know what you think and if you have a favorite digimon you wish to see appear i'll try to find a way to add it.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone sorry it took so long to post this chapter. I had to get my computer fixed and i put it on a USB. Then i lost it and i just found it. Anyway Sorry for the wait. I hope you all enjoy the chapter. Thanks for taking the team and reading.

I don't own Teen Titans or digimon

normal speech

thoughts.

* * *

After they made sure Jason was going to be all right the Titans went into the living room and sat on the couch while Agumon and Impmon looked around the room.

"That's a big TV." Agumon said.

"Yea I wonder what kind of channels it can get." Impmon said.

"You can watch TV later right now we all need to talk." Robin said.

"Alright." Impmon said jumping onto a chair and sitting down.

They heard a growl and looked at Agumon who rubbed his stomach.

"Can we at least get some food?" Agumon asked.

"I agree with him." Beastboy said.

Cyborg and Impmon said nothing just nodded in agreement.

Kari and Starfire walked into the kitchen and a few minutes later came back with some food. Agumon and Impmon grabbed a plate of food before sitting back down in a chair each.

"Raven why did you hide Jason from us?" Cyborg asked.

"Main reason was I didn't know what to do; didn't know how to react and didn't know how the rest of you would react as well. Then motherly instinct kicked in and I wanted to protect him. So I left and I came back when he was older." Raven said.

"That had to be hard." Kari said.

"The hardest and most painful thing I had to do was to leave him behind even if it was for his own good."

Agumon tapped Beastboy on the leg.

"What is it?" Beastboy asked.

"I'm not sure but I think my food growled at me." Agumon said looking at the plate of food.

"Wouldn't surprise me Starfire cooked it."

"Got any other food?"

"We can order a pizza later."

Agumon nodded and looked back at his food. He poked it with a claw sure enough it growled at him. He looked at Impmon and Impmon looked at him before pushing his food away.

"Don't want to take chances." Impmon said.

"I can understand how you felt friend Raven." Starfire said.

"You do?" Kari asked.

"Yes, it's a mother's instant to want to protect their child and want the best for them. You'll understand one day Kari."

"Over my dead body." Robin muttered.

"You got to let her go some time." Beastboy said.

"Your daughter is still young."

"I've been wondering about something." Raven said looking at Agumon and Impmon.

"What is it?" Agumon asked.

"How did you two meet Jason?"

"I met him when I hatched from a Digi-egg." Agumon said.

"I met him when I ran into a SangLoupmon." Impmon said.

"What kind is that?" Kari asked.

"It's a vampire type Digimon some say it dates back to the start of the beginning of the digital world. When it drinks from a Digimon it removes its digicore killing it." Agumon said.

"That sounds like a Digimon that you wouldn't want to cross."

"It's not but Impmon did."

"It was in my territory." Impmon said.

"_There are a lot of different Digimon."_ Kari thought.

"Mind telling us the whole story Impmon?" Cyborg asked.

"I will after we get Pizza." Impmon said.

"Fair enough." Beastboy said.

"What's wrong with the food?" Starfire asked.

"Mine growl at me." Agumon said.

"Mine is making a run for it." Impmon said

Beastboy looked and so did Cyborg.

"He's not joking it really is." Cyborg said.

"Star next time make sure it's done next time ok?" Robin asked.

"I'll take care of the cooking next time." Kari said.

"Until then let's order pizza." Beastboy said.

"Sounds like a plan." Robin said.

* * *

A few minutes later, they had three pizzas sitting in between them and each one had a slice eating it.

"Alright now it's time for you to talk." Robin said.

"Alright it was about three years ago in the digital world." Impmon said.

* * *

*Flash back*

Impmon sat on a tree branch in a forest when he heard footsteps under him. He looked under him and saw a guy about ten with black hair walking towards him.

"Great, just what do you want Roth." Impmon said annoyed.

"I got curious about why the way you turned out the way you did so I did some digging." Jason said looking at Impmon.

"Oh?"

"You're tamer abandoned you since then you don't trust humans. You want attention that's why you stir up trouble."

"So what?"

"All humans aren't the same I'm going to prove it to you."

"How is that?"

"I'll be your partner."

"Partner? Don't you mean Tamer?"

"Nope, tamers order Digimon around, I tend to let them make their own choices."

"You're weird you know that?"

"I get that a lot." Jason said grinning

Impmon jumped down looking at Jason.

"I won't leave you alone Impmon."

"Why would I believe you?"

Jason eyes became full of sadness.

"I know what's it's like to be left alone."

"I'm not biting." Impmon said before walking off.

Jason stood there watching him walk away.

About an hour later Impmon saw a Digimon looking at him. It was a black wolf on the front paws it had blades pointed up its fangs were sharp and a pair of bat wings covered the eyes.

"What do you want SangLoupmon?" Impmon asked.

"Hungry." It replied simply

"You won't find any food here. Now get out of my territory."

"No."

"What did you say?"

"I said no. I found some food."

"What?"

"You, Impmon."

"Not good."

"Be good Impmon and let me drink from you."

SangLoupmon charged at Impmon. Impmon braced himself out of the corner of his eye he saw a tree branch swing and hit SangLoupmon in the side of its head knocking it away. Impmon turned to see who hit it and saw Jason with the tree branch holding it like a baseball bat.

"What are you doing human?" SangLoupmon asked.

"I'm protecting Impmon that's what." Jason said standing between it and Impmon.

"Why are you doing this Roth?" Impmon asked

"I told you didn't I? I won't leave you alone."

Impmon looked at Jason confused.

"Now I really wish I didn't tell Agumon to take the day off." Jason said.

"You told your partner to take the day off? What kind of tamer are you?"

"You will regret that." SangLoupmon said charging at Jason.

Jason swung at SangLoupmon, SangLoupmon clamped onto the stick biting it in half.

"Damn, not good." Jason said.

"Shadow Claw!" SangLoupmon said slashing Jason in the chest and knocking him to the ground with his chest bleeding.

"Now watch as I feast after that it's your turn."

SangLoupmon ran towards Impmon at full speed. Impmon braced himself for what would be his death but it never came. SangLoupmon head hit a black barrier that surrounded Impmon. Impmon looked to the side and saw Jason kneeling holding his chest with one hand and his other had a black and white light and his eyes glowing.

"I'm not letting you hurt him." Jason said.

SangLoupmon charged at the barrier several times but never did get through it.

"You got lucky Impmon." SangLoupmon said before walking off.

Impmon looked at Jason who was sitting on the ground breathing heavy.

"That was the longest I had to hold up that barrier." Jason said between breaths.

Impmon walked over to Jason looking at him.

"Offer still good?" Impmon asked.

"Yep it is." Jason said

"If im going to be your partner I need to know your first name."

"It's Jason."

*Flash back end*

* * *

"So that's how." Raven said.

"Yep if it wasn't for Jason I would be dead right now." Impmon said.

"I'm glad he protected you but he didn't have to put himself in danger like that."

"Danger follows boss around." Agumon said.

"Like a little puppy." Impmon said nodding.

"Where are you going?" Raven said still looking at Agumon and Impmon.

They all turned around and saw Jason facing the door. He turned around to face them.

"There is a Digimon entering this world I'm going to take care of it." Jason said.

"Not in your condition you're not." Raven said facing Jason.

Jason started to say something but Raven gave him a look that said he wasn't going and it was final. Jason sighed and sat down on the couch. Raven gave a satisfied nod and looked at Jason.

"We'll take care of it for you." Kari said.

"Digimon aren't like the villains you fought before." Jason said.

"They can be strong." Agumon said.

"Far stronger than what you use to." Jason said.

"We can do it Jason." Cyborg said.

Jason looked at them all thinking then a voice rang in his mind.

"It's fine to admit you need help. You can't take on everything by yourself." The voice said.

"_Damn, Karin always has a good point."_ Jason said.

Jason tossed the small device he had to Kari who caught it and looked at it.

"What is this?" Starfire asked looking at the device.

"It's my digivice you'll need it to track down the Digimon, Impmon go with you also." Jason said.

"So I go to hold their hands and walk them though it huh?" Impmon asked.

"Yep you got it." Jason said.

"Alright just wanted to make sure." Impmon said before jumping on Kari's shoulder.

"Let's go." Robin said.

"You guys go on I'll be there in a second." Beastboy said.

Robin nodded and walked out with the others following him except Beastboy.

"Jason I know this may mean nothing but I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you were growing up." Beastboy said.

"It's fine mom made her decision when she found out she was going to have me. I was curious about you though after what mom told me." Jason said.

"Really? What did she say?"

"Mom said I was a lot like you."

Beastboy grinned at him.

Beastboy looked at Jason and saw something in his eyes that he didn't see before. He saw fear in Jason's eyes even though Jason tried to hide it. What Jason feared he wasn't sure about but maybe Raven would know. He made a mental note to talk to her later. Beastboy walked out of the tower, he felt someone next to him and turned to look and saw Raven standing to the side looking at Beastboy.

"Surprised you aren't already gone." Beastboy said

"I wanted to say I'm sorry about hiding Jason from you." Raven said.

"Hey it's fine you did what you thought was the right thing to do."

"Yea I did but he's scared."

"Yea I noticed that also but what is he scared of?"

"I think he's scared of being alone. He doesn't want to be left alone again."

"I can't blame him for that. Think Robin will let him stay at the tower?"

"I was going to ask him after we finished."

Beastboy nodded before turning into a hawk and flying away followed by Raven.

* * *

In an alley way stood a thirteen-year-old boy wearing a grey beanie a blue shirt and shorts stood looking at a small blue device he sighed in defeat.

"Great I'm lost. No surprise there though." He said.

A small blue creature jumped on his shoulder looking at the device.

"How about asking directions?" the creature asked.

"What are we supposed to ask Veemon?"

"How about asking 'have you seen a giant weird looking creature around'?" Veemon asked.

"Have you heard of Jump City? That's pretty much all the villains around here."

"Then what do you think we need to do eh Rei?"

"I say we find Jason."

"Then what after that?"

"I'm not sure." Rei admitted.

Veemon looked around the alley.

"What is it?"

"I smell something weird…Gotta be Impmon." Veemon said.

A fist hit Veemon in the back of the head knocking him off Rei's shoulder.

"Who you call weird smelling?" a voice asked.

Rei turned to looked and saw Impmon on the shoulder of a girl he never saw before.

"Hey Impmon I was about to go try to find you." Rei said.

"You know him Impmon?" the girl asked looking at Impmon.

"Yea I do. That's Rei a tamer like Jason his partner is Veemon."

"Who's that and where is Jason and Agumon?" Rei asked

"This is Kari she's a substitute tamer while Jason is healing." Impmon said.

"Let me guess he protected someone."

"Yep you got it."

"Guess that's good he hasn't change." Veemon said.

"Karin is going to have his head though." Rei said.

He shivered so did Veemon and Impmon.

"Who's Karin?" Kari asked.

"She's a friend of ours. She's nice and all except when she's mad." Rei said.

"Anyway back to business." Impmon said.

Robin and the others showed up a minute later looking at Rei and Veemon.

"You're a tamer to huh?" Robin asked Rei as he looked him over.

"Yea that's right name is Rei, Veemon here is my partner."

Veemon raised it hand in greeting.

"What kind of Digimon is here this time?" Kari asked.

Rei held out his digivice and a picture of a strange looking Digimon appeared.

"It's Sukimon." Veemon said.

"Great just what we need a stinker." Impmon said.

"It looks like a pile of…" Beastboy started to say.

"Beastboy!" Raven scolded.

"What? It does."

"He's right it does." Veemon said.

"How about checking the sewers?" Cyborg asked.

Rei gave a blank look before face palming himself.

"I didn't even think about that." Rei said.

"Guess we're going sewer diving." Veemon said looking at a manhole nearby.

"Great I'm going to get dirty and stinky." Kari said depressed.

Impmon patted her head.

"No one said this job was clean." Impmon said before walking over and helping Veemon take off the manhole cover.

" Ladies first." Veemon said.

"I say you first." Impmon said kicking Veemon down the hole.

"See anything?" Rei yelled down.

"See: no. Smell: Yes." Veemon said.

"It's there alright." Impmon said jumping down. Rei followed by Beastboy, Cyborg and Robin.

"Do we have to go down there?" Kari asked.

"Afraid so." Raven replied jumping down followed by Starfire and finally by Kari.

"What is that smell?" Beastboy asked holding his nose.

"Are you sure it's a sukimon down here?" Impmon asked.

"Of course why?" Veemon asked.

"It's a Raremon that's why."

"How do you know?" Rei asked.

Impmon looked to the side and so did everyone else. They saw a giant creature made of what looked like Sludge and a machine.

"That's the thing causing the smell?" Kari asked.

"Yep you got it." Impmon said.

"That's Raremon a champion level Digimon whatever you do don't let it's toxic sludge hit you. Or you'll be in world of hurt." Veemon said.

"What happen to the Sukimon?" Rei asked aloud thinking when he got a message on his phone. He read it and a light bulb came on.

"Now I see."

"What is it?" Starfire asked.

"Another tamer named Matt went and took care of it. It seems Raremon came to the world at the exact same time as Sukimon so we didn't know it was here." Rei explained.

"So now just got to take Raremon out and we can get out of here." Cyborg said.

"Yep you got it. Ready Veemon?"

"I was born ready."

Rei held out a digivice while Veemon ran towards Raremon.

"Armor digivolve." Rei yelled.

A red light surrounded Veemon and when it disappeared a taller version of Veemon with flame color armor, three claws and a horn appeared.

"Flamedramon also known as the fire of courage. It's attack fire rockets can cook almost anything under a minute." Impmon said.

"How you like your Raremon? Flame boiled or grilled?" Flamedramon asked.

Kari wanted to try to use a digivice also so she held up Jason's like he did before.

"Impmon digivolve." She yelled however nothing happened.

"What's wrong with this thing?" Kari asked looking at the digivice.

"It's not the digivice. I'm not like a normal Digimon I don't have a champion level or a ultimate." Impmon explained.

"Then how do I get you to digivolve?" Kari asked.

She started to think when two words appeared in her mind how they did she didn't know but something told her that those were the right words.

"Impmon Warp digivolve" She yelled.

Impmon smirked before a bright light enveloped him and a second later a tall figure stood where Impmon was. He had a black mask that cover the top of his head sharp canine teeth. He wore a black leather jacket with fur around the collar, black pants and black boots with sliver deigns and spikes coming out of the toes. In each hand he had a saw off shotgun.

"Now I'm ready play." It said grinning.

"What are you?" Robin asked.

"I'm Beelzamon a mega level Digimon. I'm one of the ones you want as a friend and not an enemy." Beelzamon said before turning to Raremon.

"Time for some target practice." Beelzamon said raising one of its guns.

"Make sure you hit it and not me." Flamedramon said.

"Let's just get this over with. My pizza is getting cold." Beelzamon said.

Flamedramon claws started to glow red.

"Fire rocket." It yelled shooting fire at Raremon.

"Spark bullet." Beelzamon said firing. Both attacks hit Raremon at the same time making it vanish and a digi-egg appeared in its place before disappearing.

"Huh… here I was hoping for a challenge." Beelzamon said before returning to Impmon. Flamedramon returned to Veemon looking at Impmon.

"What was you saying about Pizza?" It asked.

"We got some back at the tower. You can come along Rei." Cyborg said.

Rei nodded and climbed out of the sewers followed by Veemon and Impmon.

"I need to get home and jump in the shower." Kari said climbing out.

"Think we all do." Beastboy said.

* * *

When the Titans climbed out they saw Rei a distance away talking to Impmon and Veemon.

"Are you sure about that Impmon?" Rei asked

"Of course. Kari has great potential to become a tamer." Impmon said.

"He's got a point Rei. Getting Impmon to warp digivolve isn't an easy thing to do. Only one that's been able to is Jason."

"I'll contact Izzy and the others to see what they say about it later." Rei said.

"Hey coming Rei?" Beastboy asked.

"Yea I am." Rei followed the others while Veemon sat on his shoulder and Impmon on Kari's.

"_Before I talk to Izzy and the others I need to talk to Jason about this."_ He thought as they headed for the tower.

* * *

Well there you have it everyone. Again sorry for the wait. The comments always help me. I may write another chapter but it depends on your thoughts as readers.


End file.
